


I’d Kill For a Cup of Coffee... Literally

by muscatmusic18



Series: June Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: What is Peggy’s last straw when she’s tired?





	I’d Kill For a Cup of Coffee... Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that’s short and sweet, I’ll try to make the next ones longer.

Daniel sat across from Peggy, sipping on a cup of coffee and looking across the numerous files that were spread across the table. Hitting a dead end in their case, they saw it beneficial to comb through every file pertaining to anyone who may have had any kind of contact with their suspect. Needless to say that it had been ages since they had started, and they were nowhere near done.

She glanced over at him, rubbing her temples. “I’d kill for a cup of coffee… literally.”

Daniel gestured behind him where the break area sat. “You might have to make a new pot, I took just about the last of it.”

At that moment, Jack walked by them, whistling some ostentatious tune. Daniel sighed, annoyed that Jack covered up his tiredness with loud habits, but when he glanced at Peggy, the look on her face sent shivers down his spine. He thought his commanding officer was terrifying, but compared to Peggy, that man looked like an angry toddler. Her eyes were filled with the rage of the devil himself, her lips, usually so kissable, were now curled into a sneer, and he couldn’t tell if he was imagining a low growl or if she really was making that sound.

Setting down the cup of coffee he’d been sipping from, he slid it across to her. “On second thought, you take this one, I can make a new one.”

She looked at him, eyes wide, all remnants of that look erased from her features. “Oh, Daniel, you don’t have to do that, I can go and make it myself.”

“Nah,” he pushed himself up, rounding the corner to drop a kiss to her head, “after that remark about killing and that glare, I don’t want you near Jack right now.”

She sighed and smiled, reaching out for his hand. “Thank you, darling. You’re too good to me.”

“Anything for you, Pegs.” He turned towards the break area, a residual shudder running down his back as he made a mental note to never piss her off when she was tired.


End file.
